


stranger（下）

by TwelveOwls



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveOwls/pseuds/TwelveOwls
Summary: 你不回来，那我去找你





	stranger（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 你不回来，那我去找你

他们有很多快乐，只是那些快乐像是透过海水折射到海底的阳光。

 

李振洋认床，睡眠又浅，住在一起没几天就发现岳明辉失眠。

起初是某个晚上，相触的手臂悄悄挪开，紧接着床垫小幅度地起伏了一下，在半梦半醒间察觉到一旁的人起身，以为他去了卫生间。

后来又是第二次，第三次。

第四个晚上他突然惊醒了，听着岳明辉光脚踩在地上的脚步，然后门把手被旋转，房门打开又关上，像是黑夜里悄无声息游荡的幽灵。

岳明辉是不是梦游啊，他想，那不是浴室的门。

他又想着，说几回了这人又不穿拖鞋。

闪过这些念头，他就彻底醒了，摸到枕头旁的手机，在亮光里眯起眼睛，屏幕上显示两点四十。

他有点疑惑岳明辉在干嘛，于是静静躺着等人回来。过了好久，当卫生间里传来一点儿声音，他才发现自己又睡着了。

李振洋侧耳听着水龙头哗哗的流水声停止，闭上眼睛装睡，在岳明辉上床时，翻身到床中央。感觉到一只手帮他盖上后背滑落的被子，又把遮住脸的头发拨到耳后。那双手拂过脸旁传来一阵洗手液的香味。

原来是半夜跑出去抽烟。

再后来那些猜测慢慢证实，每天早上闹钟响过两秒后就被他先一步按下，他转头看向枕边人眼下疲惫的青灰色阴影，睫毛随着平缓悠长的呼吸微微颤动着。

他尽量轻缓地起身，无声无息地穿上衣服，可是不管怎么样，当他洗漱完毕时岳明辉也走进浴室。他看着岳明辉开车时，举起手掩嘴偷偷打哈欠，恨不得扳住他的头问一句，你到底要怎么样？

当他发现自己每次醒来，下意识做的事就是寻觅耳边的呼吸声，然后从轻重中辨认那人是否睡着的时候，他觉得岳明辉还没崩溃，自己就要崩溃了。

白日里照旧的言笑晏晏。岳明辉只字不谈，他也憋着一口气似的不闻不问，却忍不住愈发关注，他从无数个蛛丝马迹中慢慢构想了岳明辉现下的状态，每次想要试探地提一提，就被拦在门外，像什么洪水猛兽似的。

岳明辉自以为掩饰的语句够妥当，所有笑容都真诚得恰到好处，落在李振洋眼里，却只觉得可笑。

 

李振洋是这样骄傲，爱与被爱在他眼里像呼吸一样自然，一切都应顺其自然。既然你不想说，我为什么要知道？

但他同时又无法克制一部分掌控欲和保护欲。

他们相互吸引，势均力敌，可他还想要更多更多，想要那些阴暗的，扭曲的，不可控的部分，想要全无遮掩，想要没处躲藏。他知道岳明辉不喜欢，也不需要这些窥探，于是他像一头文质彬彬的豹子，收起强势的爪牙。  
抱紧我。

我需要更多的爱。

他们隔两天就做爱，他温柔又执着地一次次撬开他，就像撬开紧闭的蚌壳，露出里面脆弱幼嫩的内脏，岳明辉也坦然地对他展露着欲望。没有哪一次不是精疲力尽，满身体液。他们总是这样合拍。只有在这个时候，互相展示着最隐秘最不洁之处，看见那些在高潮中放纵而浪荡的表情，他才能感觉到，两人是在一起的，在通过这种方式交换情欲和身体深处的秘密。

岳明辉书房的垃圾桶很干净，里面只有两样东西，烟灰和纸。他常常趁着岳明辉不在时，去翻那个垃圾桶。坐在地板上，两条长腿曲起来，从凑近了闻就十分呛人的味道里，展开一个捡出的纸团，努力辨认里面弯弯扭扭蚯蚓一样的字，蔓延的烟灰像是纸上的某种花纹，缠绕出阴翳的藤蔓。

白净的手指抹平了一些字比较多的纸张，然后收进书包里。

跟疯魔了似的。

岳明辉在自己的世界里挣扎的时候，仿佛自己走在羊肠小道上，这时候跟在他身边的人，是无路可走的。

黑暗里的身影，凌晨三点亮起灯的书房，不愿意惊扰的爱人。

爱人在他走过后，睁开了眼睛。

在各自目光不能及处，白白两相折磨。

 

李振洋洗完澡，发现岳明辉在阳台上打电话，门关着，想也知道外面多热。他就静静站在门里，听完了电话的后半程。

然后他像是要故意要让自己不舒坦似的，没过几天就问道，“中秋节请我去你家吃螃蟹好不好？”

岳明辉迟疑的时间很短，他说，“好。”

后面他再问什么，岳明辉都说好。

他的心就慢慢凉了下去，不管干嘛都纠结半天的岳明辉，敷衍他时，连几秒钟的考虑也欠奉。

像是想探究岳明辉究竟能做到什么程度，他抱着近乎恶劣的心态将那些开玩笑一样说出口的计划一一实现。  
他进一步，岳明辉就步步退让。

哦，原来这么能忍吗？

没滋没味的。

 

开学前，李振洋说想抓紧时间出去旅游。岳明辉提议开车去个附近的地方，他却摇摇头。

“去杭州吧，坐高铁去，也方便。”

时间紧凑，他们一边准备行李，一边在网上搜罗旅游攻略。好一阵兵荒马乱后，他们终于到了那个城市，岳明辉真的喜欢这个地方，眼睛亮晶晶的，还没到站就趴在窗边瞧外边的风景。

他们晚上在西湖边的一溜儿酒吧里消遣，在夜色遮掩下拖着手散步。李振洋把一份过于甜腻的小吃喂进岳明辉嘴里，看着那人咀嚼时皱起鼻尖。

他珍惜地过了这三天，不知道对方是不是也是如此，临分别前，爱意浓稠。一出高铁站，他就拦了辆出租车，回了学校。

此后再无联系。

 

分手也这么有默契，不知是双方各自在心里筹划了多少遍。

李振洋躺在床上漫无边际地想着，在窒塞的黑暗中获得一种流畅的、奇异的舒展。他伸手在床上摸索了一阵子，看了看手机，微信还是安静。

他数着平稳心跳，可以预料这是一个漫长的，等待睡意袭来的夜晚，他试图从这种情境中获得一点与岳明辉的感同身受。直到右边的脸被微微照亮，他从枕头上滑下去，到与手机平齐的位置，侧头去看，屏幕上弹出来的消息却是一条广告推送。

他盯着那条消息，一动不动，脖子扭成直角。维持这个姿势有点费力，得同时忍受着肩膀和眼眶的酸涩。屏幕里发出的光在漆黑里太亮了，刺目到不得不眯起眼。当眼泪涌出来，那刺痛就缓解了一点。

当屏幕熄灭，眼泪还在不受控制地流着，洇湿了太阳穴下一小块床单，疯狂鼓动的神经在失落中平息。

一切都结束了。

 

那天他经过附近，看着一个男生穿着白色短袖浅色牛仔裤的男生背着吉他，耳朵上的长耳坠晃晃荡荡，走过大太阳底下一只脏兮兮晒日光浴的流浪猫停了脚步，跑去小卖部拿了一瓶水和火腿肠。

当那只猫舔瓶盖里的水时，男生伸出有纹身的手臂去摸它的头，那只猫也没有躲开。

他看着他进了一个小区，放下吉他和球场里几个孩子打招呼。

此后几天，李振洋没事就去那里打球。

关于那些曾经出于不好意思，或者觉得不需要说出口的事情，再也没有机会说出口了。

 

不管每个人心情如何，时间还是不紧不慢地过。  
岳明辉。

岳明辉。

他不把那个名字反复咀嚼，像是对自己也需要保守这场短促的秘密。可惜一起做过的事情太多了，在日常生活的无数点滴里，总要猝不及防地冒出来，在脑子里攥住一阵细小而尖锐的疼痛。

当一段感情走到尽头，最酸楚之处，不过是在分开后也无可抵挡的记忆侵袭中，翻阅检视时，摇摆在最患得患失与怀疑之间。

我们快乐的时候，你是不是真的快乐？

他无法放任自己在这种猜测中沉溺太久，否则这整段恋情都像是一场毫无证据的臆想。

 

 

蝉鸣五月底就开始聒噪，昭示着又一年夏天到来。

毕业季总是忙碌，李振洋在校时间变得很少，他在毕业典礼那天回了学校，结束后和一大帮同学勾肩搭背往校外走，说好今天要不醉不归。

校门口停着一辆熟悉的车，他的脚步慢下来，看着车门打开，里面出来个人，白色T恤，牛仔长裤，站在车门边看着他。

身边的同学问李振洋，“你认识的吗？”

李振洋面无表情地走过，“不认识。”

岳明辉没追上来，他们走进学校附近一条街上的饭馆的时候，李振洋的余光看见那辆车跟在后面。

“就坐这靠窗的一桌吧。”

他们从六点喝到八点，那辆车就一直停在路边。

李振洋坐不住了，他在心里骂了一句，借口有事先回家，和准备去下一场唱歌的同学们告别了。

他一个人出了饭店，走到那辆车旁边，不耐烦地敲窗户。

车窗降下来，岳明辉看着他，“吃完了？”

“你住哪儿，我送你回去。”

李振洋更不耐烦了，“你下来。”

车门没开一半他就把岳明辉拽出来，对方的大腿撞到弹回去的车门上，闷闷哼了一声。李振洋动作不停，扯着人又返回店里打包了一些酒菜，一股脑放在后座，自己坐进了副驾驶。

问他要去哪的时候，他闭上眼睛，摆明了不想回话。岳明辉闻着他身上的酒气，拿不准李振洋是不是喝多了不舒服，也琢磨不清他在想什么，还是往自己家开。

等红灯时岳明辉时不时往身边瞥一眼，路上没什么人，李振洋神色难辨的脸在路灯下忽明忽暗。

停在车库后，岳明辉提着袋子，两人隔了两步远，一前一后地走着。

进了屋里，里面的陈设还和去年一样，视线落处，记忆涌荡。岳明辉把菜摆上茶几，两人面对面坐着，熟悉的场景，只是相对无言。

李振洋把菜往岳明辉那边推，自己面前放了碟花生米，他开了两罐酒。

两个人各自吃饭，不尴不尬的沉默。

岳明辉先说话了，“洋……”

刚一出声就闭了嘴，那顺口的叠字在舌尖滚了滚又咽下去，可他实在不想叫出李振洋这三个字，刻意又别扭，于是折中地忽略了称呼，“你刚刚是不是喝白酒了，别混着喝啊。”

李振洋不理他，过了半晌，一开口就像吃了火药。

“你管我呢？”

“岳明辉你可真行。”

“李振洋——”岳明辉一说话就被打断。

“你跑什么跑啊，你他妈就知道糊弄我。”他灌下一大口酒，带着苦意的液体顺着喉管流下去，割得人眼睛发疼。

岳明辉有些绷不住了，啪一声放下筷子，“李振洋你能不能别耍酒疯？谁跑的啊，我中秋那天等了你一整天你不知道，现在反倒来问我了？”

“切，你还骗我，就你那水平，你觉得你骗得过谁啊？你骗的过你自己吗？”李振洋把喝光的易拉罐捏瘪了一扔，哐当砸在地上，往上狠狠地弹了一下，又咣当往远处滚，“岳明辉，你是不是觉得自己特别让人看不懂，但老子把你摸得门儿清。”

“你压根就没想过要和我在一起。”

这句话由他真正说出口的时候，像是一把明晃晃的刀子现出了他们难堪又隐瞒的一面，他终于亲口下了这样的定论。一股潮热从眼睛里涌出来，可他的心中并无太多的波动，那眼泪就像水一样，毫无知觉地不停息地流着，尝到嘴里也没有多少咸味，里面的苦涩内容早在这三百多天里被他一次次分食尽了。他用力地拿手背擦眼睛，整个眼眶都被他擦红通一片，细长眼睛里却还裹着泪，扑簌簌地顺着深邃的轮廓淌了整脸。

岳明辉呆呆地看他，意识回笼前已经伸手捧住那张狼狈的脸，痛到五脏六腑都蜷缩起来。

他以为对方是一只不在任何海岸停泊的鸟，不告而别只是他飞离的方式。

李振洋在他面前掉过好几次眼泪，可岳明辉没想到，这眼泪有一天是为他而流。

他也不自禁眼热起来，于是飞快地眨了眨眼睛，他把整个上身靠近李振洋，胳膊半搂着，嘴唇贴到湿漉漉的脸颊上，小声而无措地说着，“洋洋，洋洋，哥哥错了。”  
两只同样骄傲到不留余地的动物搂在一起。李振洋没有回应拥抱和吻，可是那个久违的昵称被一遍遍轻声呼唤，在耳边像玫瑰花瓣一样堆积起来，像月色下甜蜜的陷阱。

他搂紧了岳明辉的腰，勒到发痛，却没有下一步动作。听见耳边叹息一声，怀里的人像要抽身离开，他脑子里被酒精浸染得晕晕乎乎，只知道用手扯着他衣角。

岳明辉的声音像是隔了很远传来，“洋洋，我去给你拿毛巾擦擦脸。”

他的手却攥得愈发紧。岳明辉没办法，把人半拉半搂地往卧室里带，终于哄骗他放开一会儿，衣摆已经皱得像咸菜，他浸湿毛巾后飞快地回来。李振洋低头坐在床边，他蹲在他面前给他一点点把脸上抹干净。

李振洋像是终于平静了一点儿似的，他仔细地盯着岳明辉的脸看，最后把人拽到自己腿上，嘴唇试探地落到他的嘴角。

岳明辉终于得到了一个吻，时隔很久的，像是心脏重新跳起来一样。

他主动去勾他的舌头，吻了许久，直到舌尖发痛时才放开。他低头看着李振洋绷紧了的西裤，帮他解开皮带，拉链，一边在他耳边含糊地用气声说着话。

“你刚说你把我摸的清楚……怎么摸的？”

李振洋一瞬间紧迫地盯着他，岳明辉在那毫不掩饰的肉欲目光中有种无处遁形的感觉，这时候对方低下头，看着自己放在岳明辉腰上的手，犹豫地开口了，“我喝得有点多，我怕——”

“没关系，没有关系。”岳明辉用暖热的唇舌堵住他的嘴，“我们慢慢的。”

他把手按在李振洋胸口，一颗颗往下解开白衬衣的扣子，露出紧实的胸腹。还剩两颗扣子时李振洋压过来，衬衣大开，抵着他胡乱地蹭。两个人一同倒在床上，裤子蹬到床下，意乱情迷地抚摸对方的身体，在久违的气息里激动地拥吻。

幸好去年还剩了些润滑和套子。

接吻的时候，李振洋早早地就硬了，可到现在还一直只处于半勃的状态，不上不下地卡在那。他试了好几次也戴不上套，于是有点急切地撸起自己的阴茎。岳明辉把手覆在他的手上，抚摸了一会儿鼓涨的龟头，拿拇指缓缓揉弄分泌出些许粘液的马眼，听见李振洋因他的举动乱了呼吸。他咬住近处的耳垂，舌头在那个没带耳钉的耳洞上细细舔弄着，“别急，洋洋。我们时间长着呢。”  
他引导着李振洋的动作，在两只漂亮的手里，那个形状优美的性器完全地勃起了，柱身通红，直挺挺往上翘着，泛着湿亮的水光。岳明辉拆了套子给他套上，然后拿起旁边的润滑剂。

他第一次给自己扩张，不好意思被李振洋看见，于是跨坐在对方腿上，一边接吻，一边把手从后面伸过去，沾了润滑剂往臀缝里抹，摸到了那个紧闭的入口。他尝试地把指尖往里面送，羞耻得全身都红起来，可现下的情景不容他退缩，李振洋的阴茎戳在他大腿上，而他自己也硬得发疼。

他塞进半根手指，回忆着李振洋以往的动作，试探性地抽弄，过去的那些淫靡记忆缠住他，一时间有一种他们从未分开过的错觉，在夏夜的高墙花园内，享受着那种心照不宣的，不为外人所知的过度亲密。

李振洋不满足他的分心，嘴上的攻势猛烈起来，岳明辉感觉要被他吃进去，已经快麻木的口腔内壁居然还能在舌头舔弄中生出过电一般的快感，一路蹿升脊椎。他渐渐无力招架，身体后仰，半张着嘴，舌头被动地被摆弄含吮，含不住的唾液顺着下巴滴落，而身后还夹着自己的手指。还没有被真正插入，他就已经乱七八糟。

他又匆忙地塞了两根手指进去，可李振洋还是不习惯交出主导权，他揽住岳明辉的背把人压到床上，无力的手指被抽出，一条腿被放到肩上。李振洋俯身轻轻咬了一下他的阴囊，岳明辉浑身都哆嗦起来，受不了这样近的视线，拼命向外推他的肩膀。

李振洋像一只沉默的豹子，他按住岳明辉的腰，阴茎在臀缝间来回地蹭，有两次差点就要进去。最后在岳明辉实在忍不住说“好了”的时候，略带蛮横地顶入，一开始就是急速的抽插，没来得及捂热的润滑剂从里面。他喝的半醉，动作也没个轻重，快感中便夹杂着不可忽视的疼痛。岳明辉扶着他肩膀，眼睛里像是积了些水汽，乞求似的唤他，“洋洋，洋洋。”

“疼了？”他看着岳明辉的表情，掐着他的腰慢慢退出来，“对不起，不然还是别——”

“没有，”岳明辉按住他的后腰凑近自己，“你只需要稍微温柔一点儿。”

“像咱们从前那样。”

他们的唇舌又缠在一起，像永远也亲不够一样。李振洋恢复了动作，动作还是有些急躁，可岳明辉顾不得那些了，李振洋似是不管不顾地往里挤，并没有特意照顾他的敏感点，可是进的深了，总会时不时撞上去。他在有一下没一下的快感中，像是置身熔化的岩浆里，一切都不存在了，只有紧紧挨着的皮肤触感是真实的，还有胸口满胀的爱意。

最后还是岳明辉先射出来，李振洋不敢再莽撞地动作，只在他的腿缝间拱弄，可是岳明辉高潮过后，连这样的擦边球都受不了。

李振洋撸了几下射不出来，他扯了套子，拿两张纸巾胡乱地擦了擦阴茎上的液体，目光里带着一些难言的渴求，“哥哥，帮我弄一下——”

岳明辉安抚地抓住他的手十指相扣，低下头，猫一样的嘴唇浅浅含住通红的龟头，柔软的舌头来回扫弄，然后整根吃进去，直抵到喉咙口，来回吞吐，李振洋绷紧了，在舌尖抵着顶端吮吸时猝不及防地高潮，他赶紧往外撤，可还有一半射到岳明辉嘴里，一半落在汗涔涔的脸上。

他迅速扯了纸巾，让岳明辉吐在他手上，然后拿过一边的毛巾给岳明辉擦脸。想到这个毛巾上刚刚擦过他自己的眼泪，两人对视着，都忍不住笑出来。

“现在知道不好意思啦？”岳明辉拧了一把他的脸。

 

两个人没急着去洗澡，面对面躺在一个枕头上，大大方方打量对方的身体。李振洋在岳明辉胸口抚弄，捏了捏他的胸肌，“老岳，你怎么瘦了，瞧你这儿都缩水了。”

“英国的菜太难吃啦，”岳明辉伸手拨弄他的头毛，“我很想你。”

“我也是，”李振洋拉住他的手指放在唇边轻轻吻着，“我喜欢你。”

他们从对方的眼睛里读出了同样深切的思念，两道声音同时响起。

 

“我爱你。”


End file.
